Unpredicted Future
by XxBechloeIsLyfexX
Summary: 10 Chapters of building tension. Bechloe Or Jeca? Which one will end up with Beca? Meeting Eachother Again was easy but what happens when Beca tells Chloe shes getting married?
1. Chapter 1

It was as soon as Beca graduated from college that she knew she was missing something but she couldn't figure out what it was that she was missing. It's been 5 years since she graduated and got engaged to Jesse. Sure, she had a few dilemmas with Jesse, but she couldn't stand the feeling that she was hurting someone. Even if she was getting hurt herself.

About 2 months later, Beca and Jesse decided to move to New York. They have been searching for DJ's to collaborate with for years and had finally found one.

As soon as they landed, about 4 hours after they departed, they went straight to the hotel room so they could unpack everything and get ready for the year. They didn't have any food in the pantry, so Beca went the grocery store just a street away from where they were staying. Little did she know that someone else was there…

Beca was walking down the shopping isle, looking for some cereal. When all of a sudden she heard some boxes falling to the ground. She turned to she a red head picking thing up and quick as possible. Beca didn't know who she was but wanted to help out so crouched down and picked the rest of the boxes up. The red head said thanks as Beca looked up. They were both shocked and still. Neither of them moved.

"Chloe?, is that you?", Beca questioned being certain it was her.

"Beca?", Chloe responded with her eyes still focused on Beca's eyes.

"It Is You!, OMG! Chloe I've missed you so much!"

With a slight grin, Chloe got up and jumped onto Beca. Giving her a huge hug.

"I can't believe this! Since when did you move to NY Becs?" still getting her head around that her best friend in college was standing in front of her.

"I just got here. Wanna go you know, get a coffee and catch up?"

Chloe nodded immediately.

It was then that Beca knew what she was missing the whole time. Her best friend. Chloe.


	2. Chapter 2

As Chloe took a light sip of her coffee, Beca looked deeply into Chloe's gorgeous eyes.

"Everything okay Becs?", Chloe asked with a little bit of a worried tone.

"Yeh, you haven't changed a bit since college though. Looks like you don't grow older hay?"

"Haha, Mitchell.. Very funny.. You on the other hand, new mascara brand?" Chloe questioned with a small giggle.

"Yeh! Haha! You noticed? Jesse didn't even notice". Beca replied with her eyes widely opened.

Chloe gave her a look that looked like she was saying. _**Are you kidding me?**_

"So.. hows your love life?", Beca said giving Chloe a little wink.

" Eh… Single.. James broke up with me last week because he saw me flirting with a girl." Chloe responded with a disappointed tone.

"You Mean James? From college? James Garvie? The dude you hated?"

"Uh.. well yeh… long story becs". Chloe looked away as she was talking.

The sun was going down and they were the only two left at the cafe. But they didn't really care. Even though… Jesse was at home.. He was probably sleeping anyways.

"Chlo, I still can't believe your here. I've missed you so much. You have no idea."

"Beca, I've missed you more. It just wakes my mind up that the girl of my drea-"

"What?", Beca questioned putting her cup of coffee down.

"Uh I- I- I meant.. you know how we played that game in college about your dream girl crush thing? And we said each other? Yeh.. I was talking about that", Chloe said in a worried voice, yet blushing. Hoping Beca wouldn't notice.

"Oh! Yeh that! Haha of course!", Chloe seemed to get away with it.

"Jesse's probably waiting for you. You better go. It was great catching up with you." Chloe said, not really wanting Beca to leave.

"Oh yeh. right. Come over tomorrow. I'll text you my home details. Bye Chloe," Beca waved goodbye to Chloe with a happy grin.

"B-Bye…," Chloe was a little sad. Yet she knew tomorrow was gonna be fun.

Then she walked home…


	3. Chapter 3

It was about 6am, when Beca got up and sprinted to the closet. Jesse had already left for his first work meeting. Knowing that Chloe was invited over by Beca.

Beca wanted to look her best for Chloe. She picked out a set of clothes which she knew that Chloe loved because she wore it on the first day they met.

At 10am, the doorbell rang.

"COMING!", Beca screamed excitedly.

"Hey!", Chloe gave Beca and hug and a quick peck on the cheek.

"Wassup!", Beca didn't question the peck because thats what the two always did in college.

Beca really needed to talk to Chloe about something really important.

"So, umm.. Jesse and I were planning to get married."

Chloe froze. "Oh.. W-well.. thats great.. I'm happy for you Beca..", her voice slowing decrescending.

"Chloe? You okay?" Beca asked. Not knowing what Chloe was thinking about.

"Umm yeh. definitely. So.. when are you planning to get married?", Chloe was starting to feel sick.

"I don't really know. probably in a couple of months."

"Oh okay..", Chloe started to look down. Glaring at the floor.

Beca noticed that Chloe didn't look well. Beca gave her a quick kiss on the head and hugged her tightly. She suddenly felt a tear drop fall onto her arm. And it definitely wasn't hers.

"Chloe? Chloe!, Whats wrong!?", Beca stared into Chloe's beautiful eyes which were now pretty much completely filled with water.

"Nothing… I should probably go..", She got up and left. Beca was shocked. She followed her out the door and kept yelling out her name. But all she got was.. nothing..

Beca didn't know what she did wrong. Her best friend had just had a breakdown because of her.

 _ **was it something I said? Something I did?**_ Beca kept thinking to herself but nothing came to her mind.

Beca sat there all night thinking about Chloe.


	4. Chapter 4

It was 3 months and Beca had been trying to get in contact with Chloe.

It was the day of the wedding and she really wanted Chloe to attend. She had texted her all of the details but Chloe never replied.

She had to leave to get ready. Jesse had left early to prepare the groomsmen.

As soon as the wedding started, Beca knew it didn't feel right. She did love Jesse but still… something was missing.

The music started and 2 little girls wearing small light pink tutus skipped down the isle and throwing flower petals around. Followed by 3 of the bridesmaids who were wearing light blue dresses. Beca came in last in a fluffy white dress. Glitter and gems sparkling through the light.

She joint hands with Jesse and they exchanged vows.

It was when the priest asked, "If anyone wishes to object to the wedding, speak now."

He waited 2 minutes and when he opened his mouth to pronounce Beca & Jesse husband and wife,

Chloe barged in. "STOP THE WEDDING!".

Beca was shocked. "Chloe? what are you doing?".

It was then when Chloe knew she had to overcome her senses.

"Beca". Chloe said gently. Walking slowly towards Beca.

Beca started walking towards Chloe aswell. Frightened of what Chloe was gonna say next.

"This is a little hard for me to admit.." Chloe was gradually lowering her voice

"Come on Chlo. Speak Up". Beca was extremely curious.

"Okay… Beca, I- I".

"CHLOE! Tell Me!". Beca was getting furious.

"I LOVE YOU BECA", it was that moment when everyone froze. Jaws were dropping and eyes were widened.

"WHOOP DERE IT IS", Fat Amy screamed out not knowing what the consequences would be.

"I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED YOU. EVER SINCE WE FIRST MET IN COLLEGE". "I just wanted to let you know before you got married. I'll Be On My Way… Bye. Enjoy Your Life Together." Chloe Said.. Sounding a little disappointed.

"CHLOE! WAIT!". Beca screamed out as loud as she could.

Chloe didn't stop. She kept walking and ignoring Beca.

"WEDDINGS OFF!", Beca screamed as she ran towards Chloe.

Chloe heard what she had said but didn't care. She kept walking.


	5. Chapter 5

It was getting late, and Beca was still following Chloe. In fact, they were nearly near Chloe's house when Beca finally gave Chloe one last scream. Chloe stopped and froze.

"What Beca!?, You Don't Need Me!", Chloe exclaimed facing away from Beca.

"Yes I Do! Chloe, Please."

Chloe continued walking. Beca grabbed her wrist and spun her around. Not thinking what she was going to do next.

"Beca! Let me go! Jesse needs you!", Chloe sounded as if she was about to cry.

"Chloe! Stop! I'm not letting you go! You know you need me aswell". Beca sounded serious. "WHY DIDN'T YOU EVER TELL ME?!"

"TELL YOU WHAT? THERE IS NOTHING I NEED TO TELL YOU!", Chloe was starting to get upset.

"Chloe, come on. You know this isn't what your usually like". Beca's voice was starting to sound softer. But Chloe on the other hand was still mad.

"BECA! YOU HAVE JESSE! OKAY!? AND ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW IS THA-"

Chloe didn't get to finish her sentence before she felt Beca's lips push against hers. Shocked. He opened her eyes widely to see that Beca's eyes were closed.

Chloe pulled back. "Beca, you know this isn't right".

"What isn't right is you being lonely. You deserve someone to take care of you!" Beca whispered, as her forehead leaned against Chloe's.

"I should go. Bye Beca", Chloe said sounding unhappy and not even looking at Beca.

She left and continued her walk home. Thinking about what had happened. Sure, she was a little happy, but she knew that's not what should've happened. If she kept herself quite, Beca would be happily married to Jesse and everything would be fine. Well… everything except her would've been fine. As soon as she got home, she saw a light flashing from the home phone. It was a voice mail. Chloe played it as she got changed into her pyjamas.

"Hey Chloe, I'm sorry about what happened. But I meant it, you deserve someone. Someone good. Oh well.. I have to go. Night."

Chloe's heart melted as she heard Beca's voice.

She jumped flat onto her bed. With tears running down her face.

And before she knew it, she was asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

It was morning. Beca still was thinking about Chloe and what had happened the evening before. She didn't know why but she thought it felt right.

Beca didn't have anything going on for the whole day. She was bored at home. Chilling out and just remixing a few songs. There was a remix of Titanium and Bullet Proof that suddenly turned on. Beca's heart froze. Thinking of Chloe Beale and her beautiful eyes. Remembering back to the day that Chloe had threatened her in the bathroom. Well.. at least thats what she refers it to. Beca had the feeling of being guilty.

Before she knew it, it was 3pm. She had nothing else to do because her mac went dead and she couldn't find her charger. Then, she saw a picture of the Bellas when they won the world champions on the wall of the living room. Beca was sitting on Fat Amy's leg and Chloe was hugging Beca from behind. Making sure that she wouldn't fall.

 _ **How could I be so blind!? I should've known. I completely friend zoned her.**_

Beca found a few beers in the fridge so took 5 out to drink. Still feeling guilty, she swallowed the liquid down quickly. She took out a photo album from college. Which every Bella got when they graduated. Looking back, Beca smiled. Not at her, not at anyone. Other than Chloe. Her heart started to melt. Knowing she had some sort of feeling for Chloe. She knew what they had was more than just a friendship. Beca could feel herself getting emotional. All through the night, all she saw inside her mind were pictures of Chloe.

Without knowing what she was doing, she picked up her phone and called Chloe. Chloe picked up immediately.

"Chlo?!", Beca definitely sounded drunk.

"Beca! Are You Drunk?!", Chloe could tell that she was.

"No, Mayyybee, why? what if I was?"

Chloe gave a little giggle. "Haha, nothing, you just remind me of college when you talk like that."

Beca could feel her heart beating faster as she heard Chloe breathing into the phone.

"Can we talk? I'll come over tomorrow?"

Chloe, wanting to check if Beca was okay, agreed. "How bout at 1pm?"

Beca gave a quick grunt.. "That Late? Oh my gosh Chlo, I can't wait that long… how but 11am?"

"Haha oh geez, okay Beca. Come over at 11am, I'll make some lunch aswell."

Beca giggled, "Okay! Night then! See you tomorrow".

"Night", Chloe responded.

The phone call ended and both went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

It was 10:55am when Beca arrived at Chloe's house.

 _ **DING DONG**_ Beca pressed the doorbell probably a million times until the door started to creak open. Beca saw the red heads gorgeous curly hair.

"Hey Chlo!", Beca sounded excited.

"Heyy", Chloe was also a little happy to see Beca again.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?", Chloe questioned while taking out the lunch she had prepared for Beca.

"Damn! That looks good", Beca was starting to drool.

"Beca, don't change the subject!" Chloe's voice was sounding harsh but she was smiling. "Does Jesse know your here?"

"Um yeh. I told him last night", Beca's voice was unclear since her mouth was already stuffed with food.

"Haha, so?"

"Umm.. I've been thinking", Beca was still shoving food in her mouth.

Chloe glared up. "About what?"

Beca turned her head. "Maybe talk about it after?"

"Okay sure", Chloe didn't mind, at least she knew that Beca was enjoying the food.

It took Beca probably 5 minutes to finish her meal. She actually had to wait a while before Chloe finished. The whole time neither of them talked to each other or looked at each other.

Chloe looked up at Beca. "HAHAHAHA! You have some sauce down near your bottom lip".

Beca took a tissue, but couldn't seem to find the spot where the sauce was located.

Chloe leaned over and cleaned Beca's lip, with her bare hands. They both stared into each others eyes for about what seemed forever until Chloe leaned in and lifted Beca's head up.

Their lips met instantly and it felt like their lips were moulded for each other. Chloe felt Beca slide her tongue across her bottom lip. The kiss ended when Beca pulled back.

"Chloe. I wanted to tell you that", it was harder than Beca thought.

"That?", Chloe was curious.

"I think I might be falling for you", Beca looked straight into Chloe's eyes and then to her lips.

Chloe didn't respond.

Instead, Chloe threw herself back at Beca and licked her bottom lip almost straight away. Beca's mouth widened. Allowing Chloe's tongue to enter. Beca did the same with Chloe, Chloe allowed Beca's tongue to slip in. And before they knew it, it felt like war in the two mouths. Then it came to a natural end.

"What about Jesse?", Chloe was a little confused.

"Well, I don't really know. I do love him. Oh look at the time, I guess I got a little sidetracked. I better get going, Bye Chlo!", Beca got up and gave Chloe one last kiss before leaving.

"See Ya!". Chloe was happy, happy about everything that happened that night.


	8. Chapter 8

Its been a week and Beca hadn't talked to Chloe since. Jesse was usually coming home late but today, he came home a little earlier than expected.

"Hey Becs!", Jesse entered the hotel room seeing Beca sitting on the couch with her macbook pro.

"Hey! Your home early", Beca wasn't even looking at Jesse.

"Yeh, boss let me go early".

Beca turned to look at Jesse. "Hey Umm… I've been seeing Chloe lately".

"Yeh, I know, how is she?", Jesse sounded a little worried.

"She's doing fine. But…", Beca looked into his eyes. Knowing if she didn't tell him, she would get hurt.

Jesse was starting to look a little concerned. "But?"

Beca brought herself to saying it. "Jesse you know I love you but… I'm falling for Chloe."

"Really? Oh..", Jesse looked a little upset.

"I'm so sorry Jesse", Beca glared at him, knowing she had done what was right.

"It's okay, I saw it coming anyways. I hope you'll enjoy your life togthe-", Jesse sentences was stopped by his tears.

"Jesse, you will find someone who loves you, who will be there for you." Beca was starting to feel sorry for him.

Jesse glared down at the floor. A little disappointed. He knew that by letting her go, he was doing the right thing. And Beca was right. He knew that one day, he would find the love of his life.

Beca walked over to give him one last hug. It lasted for about 3 minutes before she said she had to go to talk to Chloe. Not knowing what to do, Jesse kissed her cheek and said one last goodbye.

Beca knew what she did was right.


	9. Chapter 9

It was about 8pm when Chloe heard the doorbell ring.

 _ **Who could be coming this late?**_

She opened the door and got greeted with a huge kiss which was lead to the couch. Of course, Chloe had shut the door straight after Beca entered.

"Chloe, I broke up with Jesse." Beca wasn't even feeling sad.

"WHAT!? Why!?", Chloe was starting to feel bad.

"Because.. I love you". Beca was smiling.

Chloe didn't seem to care about Beca's smile because she jumped ontop of Beca and started pecking her neck lightly.

"I Love You More Mitchell."

Beca didn't reply because she didn't think it was relevant.

Chloe slowly started making her way to Beca's ears, then lips. Beca was holding Chloe's waist tightly. Both getting caught up in the moment, Chloe got up and led Beca into her bedroom.

The door shut loudly and Chloe pushed Beca against the door. Sucking her neck and then biting down on her pulse point. Beca let out a loud moan, which indicated that she was satisfied. Chloe's hand followed down to Beca's waist. While Beca snaked her hands through to Chloe's curly hair. Chloe spun Beca around causing her to fall smack bang on the bed. At that exact moment, Chloe jumped on top and slid her hand under Beca's shirt.

"Oh, Chloe!", Beca screamed out, trying to catch her breath.

"I know you love it", Chloe whispered into Beca's ear. Hearing a sigh with a hint of happiness.

Chloe unhooked Beca's bra. Beca didn't stop her because she was enjoying the sexy ginger. Chloe soon started to lift up Beca's shirt. The brunette immediately lifted her arms up as Chloe pulled her top off. Throwing it to the ground. Chloe kissed down Beca's chin, neck and check before arriving at her breasts. She sucked around the nipple, hearing Beca moan louder and louder. Until she bit into her nipple.

"Oh My Gosh Chloe!, You dirty little bird", the brunette said even though she was pleasingly happy.

Chloe didn't reply instead she did the exact same to the other nipple. Beca was so turned on that she turned Chloe, so that Beca was now ontop of Chloe. She pulled her shirt off and unhooked her bra. Then licked Chloe's boobs, causing Chloe to scream out and moan in a low voice. Chloe still wanted to have control over Beca so she unzipped her fly and pulled her jeans down, throwing it at the end of the bed. She slipped her 2 fingers into Beca. Beca gasped but was smiling. She began to move her fingers inside her. Causing Beca to be more turned on. She slipped one more finger in. She felt Beca's legs go week. At this point, Beca was so turned on. She pulled Chloe's tights down quickly and slipped her 3 fingers into Chloe at once. She heard the ginger moan and scream and…

They met rhythm immediately as their hips were sliding down until they met one anothers fingers. Chloe's thumb was circling Beca's bundle of nerves, adding more pressure as the brunette continued kissing chloe immensely hard. Both Chloe and Beca screamed and moaned loudly.

They both laid there, recovering from what had just happened.

"That was…", Beca was still catching her breath

"Yeh… Definitely", Chloe responded.


	10. Chapter 10

5 years later, they were a happily married couple. Always sneaking out of the kids rooms at night to.. you know..

Beca and Chloe had adopted 2 kids. Emily who was aged 6 and Max who was aged 3.

It was Max's 4 birthday when Chloe and Beca went grocery shopping with the kids. They met a familiar face.

"Hey! Jesse!", Beca screamed out.

Jesse turned to see Beca and Chloe smiling at him.

"Hey! Hows things going?," Jesse asked smiling back.

Chloe looked at Beca. "Great, I see you've found yourself someone aye?"

Jesse laughed. "Haha yeh.. Beca and Chloe, this is my girlfriend Aubrey. We've been dating to 3 years now".

"AWW CONGRATZ!", Beca and Chloe both screaming out at the same time.

"Wish we could stay and talk but we are kinda busy sorry! Great catching up with you guys though!", Jesse said, waving goodbye.

Beca and Chloe arrived home with a birthday cake for Max. It was a dinosaur cake. The exact same dinosaur from Peppa Pig. It was time for a family photo. The first one was a regular photo. The next, they were told to do a funny face and the last, they were told they could do whatever they wanted.

3\. 2. 1. The Camera Flashed.

Capturing Beca licking Chloe's face.

The End xxx


End file.
